


Maturity

by chibicrow



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, fluff? Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Sakura and Ai talk after the big concert.





	Maturity

“That was quite the performance tonight, wasn’t it?”

Sakura jerked her head to see Ai casually taking a spot beside her by the railing, overlooking the water. 

“I’ll say! First, it snowed like crazy, then the equipment just decided to do its own thing, and then the ceiling collapsed -”

Ai frowned, worrying that pre-zombie Sakura was suddenly making a comeback. “Sakura -”

“- but we still managed to get an awesome live show out there!” the redhead finished, causing Ai to breathe a sigh of relief that her fears were unfounded. 

“Yeah. Yeah that’s right,” she chimed in, leaning on the railing. “You know, it’s weird. With all our other shows, I had my doubts, but … with this one, I just knew it’d work out somehow.”

Sakura scratched her head. “Why’s that?”

“Well, you’d gotten everyone so riled up that we wouldn’t have failed, even if we had wanted to. That kind of thing,” Ai replied with a smirk, causing Sakura to pout.

“Is that a dig at me?”

“My bad, my bad,” Ai laughed, the first time Sakura’s ever heard it up close and personal. 

_Her laugh is pretty…_ Sakura thought.

“But, wow, you can tell when someone’s finally making fun of you. That’s a first,” Ai remarked.

“You just make it obvious. Like Saki-chan.” Sakura crossed her arms.

“Ugh, comparing me to her? Well, it’s not the worst comparison in the world, I guess.” Ai smiled. “We shouldn’t be hanging out here for too much longer before people see us and get freaked out. We’re not exactly caked to the core at the moment.”

“Right….” Sakura replied, starting to walk back. But then she stopped suddenly in her tracks. “…oh! One more thing!”

Ai raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Sakura smiled and cocked her head slightly to the side, “Thank you … for everything until now.”

“Okay, what’s this all about?”

“Nothing, really. I just wanted to get that out there. As someone who adored Iron Frill …” Sakura took a deep breath, “… and adores you.” She turned and headed back into the trees.

Ai blinked a couple of times. There was something different about Sakura that she couldn’t put her finger on. 

But, that’s what she liked about her, she guessed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Zombieland Saga fic? First Zombieland Saga fic.
> 
> So yeah, if you follow me on tumblr you might recognize this. Honestly, I really need to write more Zombieland Saga fic 'cause writing these two was fun ;D;.


End file.
